


Shuri didn't mean to save the world

by Ellabee15



Series: Woman of color fics [15]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Awesome Shuri (Marvel), Black Girl Magic, Gen, Genius Shuri (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-03-29 12:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellabee15/pseuds/Ellabee15
Summary: Shuri didn't mean to save the world.It just kinda happens.Or a bunch of one shots about Shuri's Black Girl Magic because we need to celebrate this child.





	1. Chapter 1

Shuri frowned as she checked the time on her Kimoyo bracelet. She'd told T'Challa she had an update for him and it wasn't like her brother to be late. Pressing her finger to one of the beads, she held up her hand as Okoye's image floated above her palm.

"Princess." Okoye said, inclining her head. Shrui rolled her eyes at the formality. 

"General." She said, adopting Okoye's serious tone. "What crisis has occured?"

"Crisis?" Okoye frowned, glancing around her as if scanning for oncoming threats. Shuri smirked. 

"The only explanation I can think of for why my brother is not in my lab is that he's off playing hero." Shuri said. Okoye pressed her lips together, fighting back a laugh.

"No crisis, Princess." She said. "He was simply...distracted on the way to your lab."

Shuri grinned. "Distracted?" She said. "My big brother?"

Okoye nodded. "By the only force able to bring the panther to his knees."

"Nakia." Shuri and Okoye laughed.

"They are having lunch in the market." Okoye said. "Ayo is with them. She's annoyed to be witness to their date. Although T'Challa has assured me it is not the case."

Shuri grinned. "If it is not a date, then they would not mind a bit of company." Her brother and Nakia had been dancing around their feelings for each other ever since T'Challa's difficult ascension to the throne. If he was going to be stupid, she would have a bit of fun at his expense.

Okoye tilted her head. "What are you planning, Shuri?"

"Don't worry about it, General." Shuri closed the communication, walking over the interface. Choosing one of the smaller hovercrafts, she sat at the controls and activated the remote piloting system. Tracking her brother's Kimoyo beads she zeroed in on his location. "Okay, brother." She said, flying the craft out of the hangar and switching it into stealth mode. "Let's see how your not a date is going." It took relatively little time to find him. He and Nakia were sitting at a group of tables near the river. Though they could not see her, T'Challa lifted his head, frowning in the general direction of her aircraft. His panther senses were probably tingling, Shuri thought to herself as she prepared to decloak-

"Shuri."

Shuri squeaked, causing the aircraft to jump a bit. Removing the holographic screen, she leaned her head out of the simulator, smiling innocently at the Queen mother of Wakanda. "Mother."

Her mother's face was expressionless. "Return the aircraft to the hangar." She said.

"But-"

"Now, Shuri." Ramonda's word was not to be questioned. Sighing, Shuri turned her attention back to the simulator and piloted it home.

"I never get to have any fun." She grumbled as she stood and walked over to her desk. Ramonda moved to stand next to her, looking over her newest project with interest.

"On the contrary." Ramonda said. "Your brother is still not aware we know of his...date." Shuri grinned at her mother, imagining the excuses T'Challa was going to invent to explain his lateness to them. "In fact...if he is not here within the hour." Ramonda turned, her long dress sweeping behind her. "I may have to send an entire squadron of Dora Milaje after him. Just to ensure no harm has befallen him." She paused at the door. "After all, we have no idea what he is doing or where he is." She winked at Shuri.

"I'm going to record it." Shuri said.

"I'll be sure to tell him I tried to stop you." Ramonda said as she left the lab.


	2. Chapter 2

So Oakland wasn't Disneyland. As the days went by, Shuri found she didn't mind. The children were confused by her at first. They came to the center, wide eyed and excited. They all wanted to see the girl with the space ship with the weird accent. They all thought she was an Avenger, which she found insulting. She'd met some of the Avengers, sure, but they were mostly broken white boys who were too intimidated by the Dora Milaje to say anything.

There were also the spies. She noticed them on her second day in Oakland. They thought they were being covert, but she could recognize a spy faster than she could reprogram T'Challa's Kimoyo beads. They sat in coffee shops, drove by the centers in cars, walked by with spy devices that were disguised as cellphones, all while wearing clothes they thought would help them blend in with the neighborhood. She rolled her eyes. As if any of the colonizers spent any time in Oakland.

"Who do they think they are fooling?" Ayo asked as she frowned at a blonde man in a backwards Raiders hat who was glancing at them over the top of his laptop. Shuri shrugged, smiling at the woman behind the counter at the bodega.

"It makes them feel in control." She said.

"They look stupid." Ayo mumbled. The not a secret agent chose that moment to make eye contact with her. Ayo gave him a grin. He gulped, ducking his head and focusing on his laptop. "Amateur." She muttered, smirking at Shuri in satisfaction. Shuri took the two coffees and thanked the bodega owner before walking over to the man. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat as she sat across from him.

"CIA or FBI?" She asked, offering him one of the cups. He blinked at her.

"Uuuh."

"The princess asked you a question." Ayo came to stand behind her. The man gulped, his eyes flicking between the two.

"Ayo, don't scare the colonizer." Shuri smiled, continuing to hold out the coffee. "CIA or FBI."

"CIA, ma'am." He muttered.

"Ah." Shuri grinned. "I have a friend at the CIA, his name is Ross, do you know him?"

He shook his head, looking down at his laptop.

"Too bad." Shuri put the coffee on the table. "The world must be pretty boring for you to spy on a group of children learning science. If you or any of the 4 other agents watching us ever want to come in and learn better covert skills I'm sure Ayo will be happy to help."

Ayo looked as though it was the last thing she'd want to do, her glare made the CIA agent shudder in his chair.

"Have a good day." Shuri smiled and walked out the door.

 

 

 

It wasn't a surprise that the next day Everett Ross was nervously walking up to their science center. Ayo rolled her eyes. "You talk to one and then they all think they can just walk in." She muttered. Shuri chuckled as Ross's ears turned red. 

"Princess." He bowed. "I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday." 

"That I caught one of your spies?" Shuri shook her head. "You should be. He made it too easy." 

Ross sighed heavily. "Look, don't take it personally, we've got assets following all foreign dignitaries on American soil." 

"In case you need to assassinate them in order to destabilize their government?" Ayo pulled one of her retractable spears out of her pocket and opened it, feigning boredom. Ross pinched the bridge of his nose. 

"No." 

"Really." Ayo smirked. "That's a nice change." 

"What my guard means to say." Shuri cut across Ayo. "Is that we would appreciate no more armed federal agents around our center." She motioned around them. "We're all kids here." 

Ross exhaled. "I'm not sure you understand the position my superiors put me in-" 

"Let me punish him for his impudence" Ayo mumbled in Xhosa. Shuri kept her smile in place. 

"There will be no need for that." She said in English. Ross lowered his head, chastised. While he hadn't understood the words, Ayo's glare couldn't be miss interpreted. 

"If it were up to me-" He began. 

"I understand." Shuri said. "You are just following orders." 

"Yes." Ross said. "No..." He crossed his arms. "I'm trying to find the best solution here." 

"The best solution." Ayo snapped. "Is that there are no armed colonizers following the princess." 

"Or any of the children who come here." Shuri added. In response to Ross' look of surprise she said. "Do you really think we don't know that these agents have been patrolling these neighborhoods for years?" 

Ross shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'll see what I can do." He said. "I really am sorry." 

Ayo waited until he left before scoffing. "They think they own the world." She frowned at Shuri "This is why I didn't want to leave Wakanda."

Shuri wasn't listening. Pressing her fingers to her Kimoyo beads, she smirked as they began to glow. Outside a bunch of curses could be heard. The children rushed to the windows, laughing as a bunch of unmasked agents were jumping around in the street, pulling communication devices out of their ears as a loud blaring noise came out of them. Ross was standing on the side walk, covering his mouth as though he was trying to stop from laughing. Shuri stepped out of the center. "And it'll be like this every day until they leave us alone." 

She threw Ross a mock salute, before shutting the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

The garden of the heart shaped herb still smelled like ash. The air stung Shuri's eyes as she entered, causing tears to prick at the corners. As her sight adjusted to the gloom, the tears turned into tears of sadness. Hundreds of years of history, tended, protected, and cherished by her ancestors burned within a matter of minutes.

Angrily wiping at her eyes, she focused on the task at hand. She knew that burnt soil often brought life to plants. She hoped that by analyzing samples she might be able to find roots of the heart shaped herb. That way she could regrow one plant. One plant was all she would need. It would be enough to carry on the legacy of the Black Panther. To continue the tradition for T'Challa's children.

Getting on her knees, she began tilling through the earth, using her Kimoyo beads to scan it for biotraces. She'd been at it for an hour when she heard a gasp behind her.

"You should not be here-"

Shuri turned to see a young woman, about her age, standing behind her. The girl's eyes widened as she ducked her head.

"I apologize princess."

Shuri sat back, smiling at her. "You're Zuri's grand-daughter." She recognized her from various court functions, though she'd never had a chance to really talk to her. 

The woman nodded. "My name is Tayoke."

"Shuri." She said. "Maybe you can help me." She pointed to the earth. "I've been trying to scan these gardens for traces of the heart shaped herb." She held out her hand. "I can program your Kimoyo beads to scan as well."

Tayoke nodded, eagerly holding out her arm. Shuri tapped her bracelet against Tayoke's. It glowed faintly. Tayoke pulled away, walking to the other side of the cavern. They worked in silence. Shuri wiped at her forehead, wincing at the ash on her hands and face. It would take several washes to get the smell of this place out of her hair and off of her skin. 

"I hoped I might be connected to my ancestors." Tayoke's voice was soft.

Shuri looked over her shoulder. Tayoke's back was to her, her eyes fixed on the dirt at her feet.

"We've been the guardians of our rituals for as long as your family have been panthers." She shook her head. "I had hoped to find a trace of them here, but there's nothing but ash and silence."

Shuri didn't know what to say. She knew she'd garnered a reputation for being dismissive about tradition. It wasn't that she didn't care; she'd always found it a bit tiresome to sit through rituals. Until Killmonger had upended her entire world she hadn't noticed how much she relied on it as a foundation for her life. It was more than her title. It was the strength and unity of her people.

Tayoke's bead buzzed. The two of them turned to look at it. Could it be? Shuri crawled across the stones, not trusting herself to stand as she rushed to Tayoke's side. Together they brushed aside the dirt. A single seed pod was there. Shuri felt her breath catch. It was more than she'd dared to hope. Tayoke grabbed her hand, steadying herself. Shuri squeezed her fingers.

"We can take it to my lab." She murmured. "Grow a new crop."

"New growth is stronger." Tayoke whispered. "At least that is what my grandfather used to say."

They stood. In their hands they cradled the seed pod and with it, they held the future of Wakanda. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Brother." Shuri turned in her chair to face T'Challa as he walked in with a group of white strangers. "You have a problem." 

T'Challa shook his head, grinning at her. "My sister has a singular sense of humor." He explained as he reached out his hand for their handshake. Shuri responded, finishing with the Wakandan greeting. 

"And yet." She said. "You're the one who insists on bringing white boys into my lab." She shook her head. "I do not think they even have support groups for that." She tilted her head, looking at the visitors. There were two men and one woman, who Shuri noticed now that she looked at her actually had brown skin. "So." She crossed her arms, looking them over. "Which one of you is broken?"

"Shuri." T'Challa warned.

"What? Barnes and Ross both needed me to fix them." Shuri tilted her head. "Don't tell me you've broken with tradition, brother." 

The tallest of the men, who was wearing armor and had an eyepatch, stepped forward.  

"Princess Shuri." He said, bowing to her. "Your brother informs me you are the creator behind these inventions?" He swept his hand towards the rest of the lab. 

Shuri nodded, looking at the armor the woman next to him was wearing. It was impressive, but she was already figuring out ways to update it. It seemed to give her less movement than the Dora Milaje's armor and she would be grateful for a new test subject. No doubt with a better range of mobility, she might be better bale to swing that large sword she had strapped to her hip. 

"Shuri." T'Challa broke her concentration. "This is Thor, Valkyrie, Dr. Bruce Banner." 

Shuri turned to the man in the jacket and t-shirt. He was older than she'd imagined. "I used to read your papers on gamma radiation when I was younger." 

"And now you're..." Banner looked at her warily. 

"16." Shuri grinned before turning back to her workbench. 

"This is the closest I have seen to Asgardian technology on Midgard." Thor walked over to her work table.

"Closest." Shuri frowned. Thor gave her a smile.

"If you are the innovator, I have no doubt that your technology will surpass that of Asgard." He looked over at the new prototype of Kimoyo beads she was working on. "Truly impressive. Can you show me how some of these work?"

Shuri grinned. "Finally." She shot her brother a look. "Someone who appreciates my genius." 

"Don't lie, little sister." T'Challa rolled his eyes. "I always appreciate your genius." 

"You yawned." She retorted. T'Challa clicked his tongue in irritation. 

"It was two days ago." He said. "And I hardly think-" 

"I was here." Okoye nodded her agreement. "You did yawn," She mockingly inclined her head when T'Challa frowned at her. "My king."

Thor grinned, crossing his arms over his chest. Shuri looked at his eye patch. "If you want, I can make adjustments to it." She said. "Add sensors, make it so you can see-" 

"I thank you, princess." Thor shook his head. "But I do not require this type of assistance." He looked over at T'Challa, before saying. "Our spacecraft needs maintenance." 

"Spacecraft." Shuri turned and looked up at him, giving him her full attention. She'd been thinking of building one, but had put off its construction because Wakanda hadn't found a need to go to space. She couldn't wait to get her hands on whatever technology the Asgardians had flown in on. Was it in space now? Did that mean she could fly up there? Maybe they had a smaller ship, one that she could hook up to the simulator. It might be useful to have the ability to remotely pilot a space ship. What type of materials did Asgardians T'Challa chuckled. 

"I'm sure she would be more than happy to-" 

"Do not put words in my mouth, brother." Shuri cut him off. He was so embarrassing sometimes. She didn't want to appear too eager. Perhaps if Thor thought she was slightly uninterested he'd supply her with more things to work on. Coolly looking up at Thor, she gave him a smile. "I think I might be able to find a place for you in my schedule today." 

Thor grinned, clearly not fooled, but playing along. "Of course, your majesty." 

Valkyrie tilted her head,. "I like her." She declared. 

Shuri turned to T'Challa. "Not the worst people you've brought in here." She smirked. "At least they are on my level." 

T'Challa shook his head. "There are those who worship Thor as a god." 

"I said what I said?" Shuri pushed him. "Get out, you have a kingdom to rule." Turning to her guests, she held out her hand to Valkyrie. "Before we go, can I have a look at that sword?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can't tell me that Thor and Shuri wouldn't get along like a house on fire. IMH he's handing her access to Asgardian tech and watching, completely proud, as she goes all mad science on the Asgardian spaceship. When Tony finds out and tries to be all "you didn't tell ME anything about Asgardian tech" Thor just blinks at him and goes, "she can understand it."  
> Shuri also builds him a new hammer that, while not the same as Mjolnir, is still pretty damn cool. Thor loves it because it was built by his smartest friend. (And he introduces her to everyone as his smartest friend which is totally not a way to get back at Tony for declaring Hulk the strongest avenger. Nope not even a little).  
> Valkyrie probably adores her because she gives her all these cool weapons updates and encourages her to test them out on Loki. (Shuri knows about that time he tried to take over the world and kill people. She's not here for it). Thor knows, but doesn't say anything cuz "Brother, you did kill people. Plus have you seen my new hammer?" 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you guys are enjoying these. If you have any specific MCU people you want to see or scenarios you want to see me tackle, feel free to comment.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've moved Miles Morales' home from NYC to Oakland and changed a few bits of his backstory.  
> 

Shuri wasn't going to say she had favorites when it came to the children who came to the center.

It was just that whenever she looked at Miles, she saw T'Challa when he was younger. Or at least what she imagined. T'Challa had already been a teenager when she was born, so she hadn't known him when he was Miles' age.

The 10 year old had ducked into the center one day when it was raining. He'd looked like a drowned grass mouse, practically swimming in his too large clothes. He introduced himself as "Miles." And didn't say much after that, only nodding and shaking his head when asked questions. After about an hour, he left.

He came back every day after that. After school, after church. He played with the tech, like the other children. As he became more comfortable, he began asking questions. Miles was smart, especially for a 10 year old. Shuri had always wanted a younger sibling, someone for her to baby the way T'Challa babied her and there was something about Miles' wide eyed curiosity that was familiar to her. She wanted to encourage it, make sure he didn't lose that spark of wonder and creativity. 

He was interested in robotics, asking for tips about making small rocket launchers that could fit around his wrists. Shuri had no idea what he would do with them, but she looked over his schematics and had to admit to being impressed. As they worked on his blueprints, Miles told her about his family. They'd originally lived in Harlem, but had moved when he was five. He lived with his uncle, mother and father. His dad worked security at Oscorp, but Miles wasn't allowed to visit him at work. Shuri knew all of these things, she'd done a background check. In fact she knew things about Miles' family that she was sure he didn't know about himself. Namely that SHIELD suspected his uncle of being a thief called the Prowler. She also knew he loved music. Whenever they were in the lab, there was often singing and dancing. 

Then Miles went missing for about a week. It wasn't unusual for the children to not stick to a schedule when the came to the center, most coming and going when they could, but that wasn't true for Miles.

"You're worried." Ayo said. The warrior was bored at her assignment of watching over Shuri and amused herself by glaring at police patrols and running background recognizance on various people in the neighborhood. "I can check on him."

Shuri agreed. In Wakanda, a young boy not being seen meant illness. In America, who knew what had befallen him. He could be missing...or worse. Ayo came back an hour later reporting that Miles was sick, apparently he hadn't left his house in about a week.

Shuri woke up in the middle of the night to someone tapping on her window. She was out of bed in a second, her hand grabbing a sonic spear Ayo insisted she keep within reach. Brushing her finger over a Kimoyo bead, she removed the shielding she'd put on the windows.

"Don't shoot." Miles was staring at her from the other side of the glass. "I...we didn't know where else to go."

Shuri lowered her spear. Opening the window, she pulled him inside by his t shirt. "What were you thinking, scaring me like that?" She grabbed his hands, flipping them over and examining them. For him to have climbed, he must have put some type of suction or grappling device, but there was nothing. "How did you climb here?" She asked. Miles was shaking, his eyes wide. He looked scared.

"Please." He hugged her. "My mom's downstairs. My dad...they killed him."

Shuri frowned. "Who?"

"It's my fault." He mumbled. "I got bit and stopped a crime. They followed me. Thought I my dad was me." He bit his lip, tears spilling from his eyes. Ayo burst through the door, looking around wildly before looking down at Miles.

"How did he get in here?" She asked.

"Climbed in through the window. His mother is outside, bring her in." Shuri said before focusing back on Miles. "It's okay, Miles. You're safe here."

 

 

 

"Bitten by a spider?" Ayo grimaced, looking at Miles' arm. "Disgusting." Miles had just finished explaining what had happened. He shrank away from her examination. Shuri shook her head.

"And that's why could climb up here." She said. "And why Ayo didn't hear you."

Ayo snorted. "Super powers are cheating."

"What will happen to us?" Rio Morales asked. She was clutching Miles as though her life depended on it. "They know who we are. If someone discovers he has powers they'll come after him." 

Miles looked at his hands. "Are you going to report me?" He wrung his hands. "Supers have to register. I...I don't want everyone to think I'm a freak." He hugged himself. "And I don't want the cops to have an excuse to check on me. And...and I don't want them to come back and hurt us again."

Shuri had an idea. Putting her hand on Miles' shoulder she opened her mouth. Ayo frowned. "No."

Shuri sighed. "You don't even know what I was thinking."

"I do not need to know." Ayo pointed at her. "You have the same look your brother does before he does something stupid and I have to save him."

Shuri scoffed. "I am way less trouble than my brother."

Ayo rolled her eyes. "Give it time." She said. 

Shuri smiled at Rio. "Mrs. Morales. Do you have a passport?" 

 

 

 

 

"Shuri." T'Challa shook his head, looking at Miles and Rion sleeping in the back of the hovercraft. "They can't stay here."

"So you can bring home any broken white boy that you come across, but I can't help my friend?" Shuri said. Ayo snorted. T'Challa shot her a look.

"What?" She asked. "She's right."

"Miles needs our help." Shuri insisted. "He and his mother have nowhere else to go."

"There are many in Oakland who have no one." T'Challa grimaced. "We cannot bring all of them to Wakanda."

"He's got powers." Shuri interrupted. T'Challa arched an eyebrow. "His father was just murdered. His uncle is being hunted by the law." She met T'Challa's gaze unflinchingly.

T'Challa sighed. "What has mother said?"

"She agrees with me." Shuri said. "Because I ask before bringing home an outsider." T'Challa muttered a curse rubbing his forehead.

"Are you sure this is what they want?" he asked.

"Yes."

Shuri and T'Challa turned to look at Rio. She was awake, sitting up and watching the two of them, Miles tucked against her. T'Challa arched an eyebrow.

Miles scrambled to his feet, bowing. "Thank you, your majesty." he said. 

"Don't your majesty him." Shuri said. "And get up, you're going to give him an ego." She shook her head, looking back at T'Challa. "Everyone in America thinks you're so cool."

Ayo chuckled. T'Challa looked at her. "Why are you still here?"

"You sent me to America." Ayo deadpanned. "It smelled." She crossed her arms, raising her chin. "You owe me amusement."

T'Challa shook his head. "I have a meeting with the River tribe."

Shuri and Ayo shared looks of amusement. The River tribe? That was unlikely. Shuri waited until T'Challa was walking down the ramp before saying. "Tell Nakia I said hello."T'Challa stumbled. Ayo and Shuri laughed, causing Miles to give them his first smile in days. "So much for the grace and agility of Bast." Shuri called after her brother. Smiling down at Miles, she offered her hand. "Come on, Anansi boy. " She smiled as Miles put his hand into hers. "Let me show you Wakanda."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm not saying I'm bitter they didn't go with Miles' Morales spiderman, I'm just saying think of the possibilities.   
> Imagine him being mentored by T'Challa.  
> Imagine Shuri being his older sister, because she wanted a little brother, but it never happened.  
> Imagine Okoye teaching him how to ride a rhino. Imagine him being a little scared of her, but also totally in love with her badassness.   
> Imagine him bugging the hell out of M'Baku who threatens to squash him like an insect, but secretly loves him for his bravery (he climbed all the way up our mountain? He has the makings of a Jabari warrior).  
> Imagine him messing around in Shuri's lab and getting stuck to the ceiling after trying out webshooters she hadn't tested yet (living up to your name spider boy)? Imagine T'Challa helping him connect with his father through visiting the ancestors, helping him heal.   
> Imagine Ramonda being unsure of Miles and his mother at first, but warming up to them. Imagine her and Rio sharing their pain of losing their husbands and their pride in their sons.   
> Imagine Shuri giving Rio and Miles Xhosa lessons in exchange for Spanish lessons.   
> Imagine Miles and T'Challa training by racing through the jungle.  
> Imagine Shuri and him staying up late watching movies and making viral videos. Imagine the two of them pranking the HELL out of T'Challa and him being all "it's undignified, delete that footage", but secretly loving it.   
> Imagine Bucky, who's still healing, meeting Miles and being reminded of a little boy from Brooklyn who was stubborn and couldn't stay away from danger. Imagine him joining in on Miles' training because "someone has to protect this little punk from himself"   
> Imagine Miles Morales learning Black Boy Joy in Wakanda. 
> 
> Yeah, I'm a bit bitter that Miles Morales isn't in the MCU.


	6. Chapter 6

Shuri hadn't asked permission for what she was about to do. It wasn't that she thought she'd get in trouble if she had, but she hadn't wanted her family to worry. The palace prison was the one part she hadn't redesigned, probably because T'Challa wanted to shield her from this aspect of being a ruler.

There was much he wanted to shield her from.

Shuri entered the elevator, entering the code to take her to the cells. They were all empty except one. Shuri walked towards it, her heart hammering in her chest.

The law said treason was a capital offense, but T'Challa hadn't decided to pass a sentence. She understood his hesitance; if she were queen, she didn't know how she would handle this particular problem. She stopped in front of the only occupied cell. He wasn't looking at her. He had to have heard her arrive, but he didn't acknowledge her. She swallowed, her heart hammering in her chest. 

"Hello, brother." She whispered, putting her hand to the bars. W'Kabi sat on the opposite side of the cell, staring at the ceiling. 

"Brother?" He asked, shaking his head. "There is no blood between us."

"And yet that is what you are to me." Shuri swallowed. "When I was a baby, I thought you were my brother. I cried when Mama told me we weren't related." She paused. "Just like I cried when you turned on our family."

"I had no choice." W'kabi finally lowered his gaze, looking at her. "T'Challa gave me no choice."

"Do not blame T'Challa for the things you have done." Shuri's reply came quickly. 

"What did you hope to gain, coming down here?" W'Kabi snapped.

"I wanted to understand." Shuri murmured. "Have you always hated us?" 

W'Kabi's brow furrowed as he stared at the space in front of her. "Your father did not seek to avenge my family." 

"So we are to blame for what happened?" Shuri said. "Killmonger would have gladly brought on the death of millions, no doubt leaving behind children who would grow to resent Wakanda for destroying their families." She shook her head. "I just don't understand-" 

"Of course not." He scoffed. "You've never lost anything." 

"I lost my father." Shuri felt her jaw tremble, but she refused to let W'Kabi see her cry. "He went out beyond our borders and never returned. Yet when my brother brought the Captain and his friends here, I did not hand over the keys of Wakanda to them hoping that they would burn the world as punishment for killing Baba." 

"If the man who killed your father was in your grasp-" 

"T'Challa was faced with the same choice." Shuri interrupted. "And he handed him over to the authorities." 

"Well there you have it." W'Kabi shook his head. "After all, T'Challa has always been a better man than me." 

Shuri stepped back. She did not know why she thought this visit would give her anything besides pain. "It saddens me to see you here, brother." 

W'Kabi jerked as though she'd struck him. "Do not call me that." He clenched his hands in front of him. Shuri exhaled slowly. For all his assurances that he'd made the right decision, she could see that W'Kabi felt guilt. She wondered if T'Challa saw it too. Perhaps that was why he hadn't chosen to give his childhood friend the harshest punishment for his crime. 

"Has T'Challa decided to kill me yet?" W'Kabi asked. Shuri shut her eyes, shaking her head. "Perhaps he should." He hesitated before adding. "And I never hated you...little sister." 

A hand came down on Shuri's shoulder. She jumped, turning to come face to face with Okoye. The general gave her a sad smile before jerking her head in the direction of the elevator. "Go." She said. "I won't tell your brother." 

Shuri had just made it to the elevator when she realized Okoye had been as surprised to see her in the prison as she'd been to be caught by her there. The warrior hadn't come down to stop her from talking to W'Kabi, she'd come to visit him herself. Shuri stepped on the elevator, waving her hand to close the door. As the elevator rose she caught a glimpse of Okoye who was staring at W'Kabi, straight backed, head held high. 

Shuri wiped angrily at the tear that ran down her cheek. The doors opened and Shuri stepped out, preparing to return to her lab. 

"Shuri." Her mother's quiet voice made her freeze. She turned, ready to make excuses when she caught sight of her mother's open arms. Stepping into her embrace, she hugged her as tears streamed down her face. "I miss him too." Ramonda murmured. 


	7. Chapter 7

"When you said you wanted to take me on a date to New York." Nakia said. "I did not expect we would be following your sister." T'Challa gave her a blank look. Nakia shook her head in irritation. "I am a trained spy, my king." She rolled her eyes. "And I saw her go into the restaurant across the street with that American boy." She glanced over her shoulder. "Not to mention that this table gives you a direct eyeline to their table. 

T'Challa huffed.

"Come on." Nakia moved so she was sitting next to him on the other side of the table. "Let us watch them together." She smirked. "Who is he?" She held up a hand to silence T'Challa's protests. "And don't pretend you don't know." 

"His name is Peter Parker." T'Challa said. "She met him on a visit to Stark's lab. He's Stark's protege." He glared across the street. Nakia wondered if the poor boy knew the wrath he had incurred by talking to the Wakandan Princess. 

"An Avenger?" Nakia asked. 

"I believe he is in training." T'Challa said. "He was at the fight in Germany." 

"Ah." Nakia smirked. "The Rumble on the Tarmac." 

T'Challa exhaled. "He almost won a one on one confrontation with Rogers." He tapped his fingers on the table. "I just want to make sure Shuri is alright." 

"She can take care of herself." Nakia said. 

"I know that." T'Challa growled. Nakia shook her head. Across the street Shuri leaned in and wiped something from the Parker boy's cheek. T'Challa's hand gripped into a fist. Nakia sighed. This was going to be an interesting date. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Are you sure he's not going to kill me?" Peter mumbled. 

"Relax, Spider boy." Shuri pulled her hand away, tossing her braids over her shoulder in an exaggerated motion. Peter arched an eyebrow. "what? Don't American girls do this in movies?" 

"I...guess." Peter shook his head. "It's just a little weird." 

"My big brother needs to learn a lesson." Shuri opened her menu. "Now. What would a good date food be?" She frowned when Peter didn't respond. "Peter." 

"Sorry." Peter flushed. "It's just. He's the king of a country and if you built him his weapons I am dead and I'd really like not to be dead." 

"He's not going to kill you." Shuri scoffed. 

 

 

 

 

"Why is she tossing her hair?" T'Challa gripped his hand into the table cloth. "She never does that." 

"Maybe she likes this boy?" Nakia suggested. T'Challa shook his head. 

"No..." He frowned. "Something isn't right." 

 

 

 

 

 

Shuri bit her lip. "He suspects something." She grabbed Peter's arm as he made to turn around. "Don't look." 

"How do you know?" Peter whispered. Shuri tapped the side of her ear where she'd hidden a small communications device. 

"Because I tagged him earlier." She said. "I can hear everything that he's saying." She turned to face Peter. He was taking a sip of his drink when she said. "Pretend you're nervous because you're about to kiss me." 

He coughed, his face flushing. Putting down his glass, he shook his head. "No." 

"Come on." Shuri leaned closer. "You don't actually have to do it." 

Peter glanced over at the door before rolling his shoulders. In her ear, she heard T'Challa mumble, "what is he doing?" Giving Peter a nod, she watched as he feigned a stretch before putting his arm around the back of her chair. She heard T'Challa's hissed intake of air and Nakia's amused laugh. 

Tapping her bracelet, she said. "Enjoying the show brother?" 

 

 

 

 

 

T'Challa sat upright in his chair as Shuri's voice rang out from his bracelet. Nakia smothered a laugh. 

"Shuri." He grumbled. Across the street Shuri and Peter turned in their chairs to look at them. The young hero, at least, had the decency to look embarrassed, but not Shuri. His sister beamed at him and waved. 

"We're going to share a milkshake." She said. "You and Nakia can join us. Or do you want to keep watching from the other side of the street." 

"I-" He said. 

"That will teach you to make assumptions." Shuri cut the connection. T'Challa's face felt warm. Next to him, Nakia was covering mouth to smother her giggles. 

"Funny" He said. 

"Ah." Nakia shook her head. "Don't tell me you don't see you deserved that." 

T'Challa grabbed the menu. "Let's just get dinner." 


	8. Chapter 8

"I'm so glad you decided to come visit our facility, your highness." Tony said as he walked them through the lab at Avengers Tower. Shuri sniffed as she walked in behind T'Challa. Stark had the reputation of being a genius and while that might have been true, it was a bit of a let down after her lab. Stark was decades behind her and he had no idea. In fact, he'd said not said two words to her since T'Challa had introduced her. Granted, he'd only said she was his younger sister, not that she was Wakanda's main inventor. Shuri frowned. Which was weird. Her brother had never shied from shouting her genius to anyone who would listen. What was he up to?

"As am I, Mr. Stark." T'Challa looked over his shoulder at Shuri and winked. "I am also gratified that my sister could have a tour of your laboratory."

Stark nodded. "Well, I always like inspiring the kids." He stopped, looking over at Shuri. "Want to see my latest run of the iron suit?" He added as an aside to T'Challa. "Kids love the Iron Suit."

T'Challa was smirking at Shuri. "I am sure they do."

He wanted to put Stark in his place. The other man clearly always assumed he was the smartest in the room. Faking enthusiasm, she grinned. "I can't wait to see it."

Stark nodded before looking up at the ceiling. "FRIDAY." He said. "Bring out my latest model of the Suit."

"Certainly Mr. Stark." An electronic voice replied. Stark looked over at Shuri.

"That's FRIDAY. My AI. She kinda runs things around here." He was clearly waiting for praise, adulation. T'Challa cleared his throat.

"Intriguing." Shuri said. "That's...really cool." She forced an enthusiastic smile.

A panel opened on the wall, letting out a tray with a briefcase. Opening it, Stark showed her two bracelets. Putting them on, he said. "Okay FRIDAY."

The iron suit began to form around the bracelets. It's deployment was slower and clunkier than the panther suit.

After about a minute, the suit was complete.

"Takes 46.453 seconds." Stark said, his voice tinny from the inside of the Iron suit.

"46.457." Shuri mumbled, T'Challa nudged her.

"What was that?" Tony said.

"I said." Shuri raised her voice. "That's fascinating."

"Yes." Stark beamed as he opened the face plate of his suit. "I noticed your brother's panther suit was a bit bulky when that problem with Barnes went down. I mean, imagine if you could just snap it on your wrists and go."

Shuri glanced at T'Challa's neck where the claw necklace glinted. "Yes, brother." She said. "Imagine that."

He shook his head. "Now you're being cruel." He murmured in Xhosa. Shuri shrugged. Tony looked between the two of them, confused. Shuri smiled. 

"T'Challa designed the previous incarnation of the Panther suit." She said, motioning for her brother to remove his outer coat. T'Challa sighed. 

"Shuri, I like this suit." 

Shuri arched an eyebrow. He shook his head complying. Shuri tapped the claw necklace on his chest. "This." she said. "Is my design." Nodding at T'Challa, she watched in amusement as the suit formed over T'Challa. Tony jumped back in amazement. Opening his Iron suit, he circled T'Challa, poking him and muttering to himself. Looking back at Shuri, he asked. 

"You built this." 

Shuri nodded. 

"By yourself." 

Shuri nodded again. Tony grinned, grabbing her arm, he pulled her further into the lab. 

"See you later, Catman." He said. "We're going to Science!" 


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Rogers and T'Challa were deep in a discussion, leaving Shuri more than enough time to snoop. Sneaking through the hideout, she added to the mental list of updates to the security she was going to give Rogers. How no one had discovered this place was beyond her...not that there was much to discover. Rogers seemed to revel in the outlaw life. Based on the stories Barnes had told her, she was sure half of the look of this place was for the drama. 

A bunch of muffled curses came from one of the rooms to her left. Shuri gently opened the door, sticking her head in. This room was different from the parts of the compound she'd seen. It was warmer. There were actual possessions. A man was sitting at a bench in front of a table. He had his head bent over a metal pack, sparks were coming out as he fiddled with a group of wires. 

"God....damn....geese." He grumbled. "Migrating early and getting their feathers everywhere." Whoever he was, he was dangerously close to short circuiting the entire flight pack. 

"I wouldn't touch that wire." Shuri said. 

"Wha-" He turned, the clamp in his hand tapping the wire. "SHIT" a shower of sparks exploded. Practically falling over his bench, he turned to look up at Shuri. She smiled at him, holding out her hand for his. He took it, getting to his feet. 

"I did warn you." Shuri told, looking up at him. He smiled, shaking his head. 

"You did." He agreed. "Judging from the accent, I'm guessing you're one of Catman's bodyguards?" 

Shuri shook her head. "No." She said. "I'm his sister, Shuri." She tilted her head as the man's eyes widened. "Lucky for you, because if Okoye had heard you refer to her as T'Challa's bodyguard, you would be unscrambling yourself from those wires." She moved closer to the table, looking over his project. "I'm guessing you're Falcon." 

He nodded. "Sam Wilson." He said. "Sorry for getting your hands dirty, princess." He wiped the grease off on his pants. 

"No worries." Shuri ran her fingers over the wings. "Did you build these?"

Sam shook his head. "No." He mumbled, "but ever since I went on the run, I've had to learn how to fix them." He rubbed the back of his neck and grimaced as Shuri arched an eyebrow. "Ish." He admitted. 

"Let me have a look at them." She sat at the bench. "So...catman?" 

Sam chuckled. "Your brother likes cats." He pulled up a chair, sitting across the table to watch her work. "He ever mention me?" 

Shuri shook her head. Sam coughed. 

"Not even once?" 

"He did mention an irritating friend of Captain America's who flew around in a bird costume." She smirked as Sam huffed, crossing his arms. He was cute. Biting her lip, she looked back at his wings. "Titanium?" She asked, tapping the wings. He nodded. "Might as well be made of fiberglass." 

"Okay, princess." Sam stuck his chin up. "What do you suggest?" 

Shuri grabbed the flight pack. "You let me borrow this...and I bring it back...improved." 

Sam tilted his head. "Let me guess." He pointed to her head. "You're the brains of this operation." 

Shuri frowned. Was he being sarcastic? Turning, she was ready to tell him off when she looked at him and saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes. She nodded. He grinned. 

"Your brother sure kept you under wraps." He shook his head. 

"He likes people to underestimate us." 

Sam laughed. "That's one way of putting it." He shrugged. "Myself, I know never to underestimate a brilliant black woman." He leaned on the table. "So, got a chance to go out into the real world? See some sights?" 

"We're in a secure location off the grid-" Shuri began. 

"We're in the middle of nowhere North Dakota. Don't pretend you didn't figure it out." 

Shuri shook her head. "Sounds like someone wants out of the compound." 

"Sounds like I've been stuck in a secret base for three months with nothing but Cap's existential crisis beard to look at." He wrinkled his nose. "It's nasty." He tapped the table. "So if you want to get out of here and have some fun-" 

"You're using me as an excuse to piss off Rogers?" 

"Cap's rules are made to be broken." Sam said. "Plus, I'm willing to bet you do nothing but work." He tilted his head. "I'm doing you a favor." He nudged her. "So. What do you want to see?" 

"Coachella." Shuri said. Sam snorted. 

"Let's try something smaller and more attainable." He said. "As soon as you hotwire one of the quinjets." 

 

 

 

 

 

Shuri looked around as kids played in the water coming out of a broken fire hydrant. "Where are we?" 

Sam shoved his hands in his pockets, ducking his head. "My old neighborhood. I sneak here about once a month to see my folks." 

Shuri arched an eyebrow. "Aren't you a wanted fugitive?" 

"Yes." Sam said. "And Interpol is less scary than my family." He stopped in front of an apartment, punching in a code. Opening the door, he motioned for Shuri. "After you, Princess." 

"Why did you bring me here?" Shuri said. 

"Because." Sam said. "It's the best place to get real American food. Plus, I want to show you off to my mom." He smirked. "Letting her meet royalty makes me look good."

Shuri laughed. "You are just like my brother. Always showing off to his mother." 

"Wow." Sam said as they climbed the stairs. "That's either a compliment to your brother or an insult to me." 

"You don't like him?" 

"Nah." Sam shook his head. "I mean, don't get me wrong. The first time we met, we were on different sides of a fight, but he's an okay dude." 

Shuri pressed her lips together to suppress a laugh. "I can't believe you just called the king of Wakanda an okay dude." 

Sam turned into hallway, only to be met with T'Challa, Okoye and Ayo. "Um...." He said. "This isn't what it looks like." 

"Like you abducted the princess of Wakanda?" Ayo leaned on her spear. 

Sam gulped, taking a step back. T'Challa grinned. "Come, Mr. Wilson." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder, steering him towards the door. "Let us meet your family." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMH Shuri adores Sam because he doesn't get star stuck by her and T'Challa  
> She builds him new stuff because he makes her laugh. He shows up to the Avengers meeting with all sorts of tricked out new tech and gadgets, making everyone jealous.  
> Sam's the one who does all the stupid American tourist things with Shuri because he understands that while she's a genius, even a genius needs to be a kid and eat a snowcone and take a trip to the statue of liberty.   
> He shows up to her lab and "kidnaps" her every couple of weeks, which annoys T'Challa because they ROAST him together.   
> Ayo and Okoye don't like him much, but eventually grow to respect his tenacity as he continuously tries to one up their security system. (He's a foolish American, but he tries)


	10. Chapter 10

Misty let Claire in. "I told you, the arm is fine." She paused, taking in the teenager who followed her in. The girl had long braids, done up in an elaborate bun on top of her head and was wearing a multi colored shirt and leggings. "Who's this?" Misty asked.

Claire glanced at her. "That's Shuri, the Wakandan princess." She shrugged. Misty shot her an incredulous look. How was Claire going to drop information like that as if it was last night's Knicks score? She glanced around her apartment, wincing in embarassment. It was clean, but not royal reception clean. 

"Princess?" 

"Yeah." Claire examined Misty's shoulder where the prosthetic met her skin. "She showed up on Luke's doorstep this morning with plans to update everyone's outfits." She shook her head. "When I told her I was coming over she insisted on tagging along." 

Misty looked over at the kid, because while Shuri was a princess, she was a kid, who was looking around her apartment. "She a fashion student?" Claire smirked. 

"Something like that." 

"What is that?" 

Shuri was pointing at Misty's prosthetic. Misty inhaled sharply. She knew royals had the reputation of being out of touch, but this was next level. 

Before she could reply, Shuri had pushed Claire out of the way, frowning as she lifted her bracelet to Misty's arm. "I knew Americans had primitive technology." She explained, "I saw Sergeant Barnes' old arm, but this." She shook her head. "Is terrible." Pulling the bracelet away, she read off a bunch of strange writing that was floating above it. Nodding, she said. "I'll have a suitable replacement for you by tomorrow." She tapped her wrist. A bald woman in a red uniform floated above her wrist. Misty jumped back. 

"Shuri."  The bald woman nodded in greeting.

Shuri began speaking really fast in a language Misty couldn't identify. She looked over a Claire. "Did you give me something when I wasn't looking?" 

Claire rolled her eyes. "I don't have drugs that powerful." 

"How are you so calm about this?" Misty narrowed her eyes. Claire shrugged. 

"My boyfriend's bullet proof. And after working a in hospital that got attacked by ninjas there's not much that can faze me." 

"Is there a lab nearby I can use?" Shuri's question was addressed to them. 

Claire nodded. "I'll give Danny a call." 

"Zen boy?" Misty scoffed. Rand had been a pain in her ass since...whatever had went down with the Hand. He'd felt partially responsible for her losing her arm and had decided that the answer was to throw whatever fancy prototype prosthetic he could find at her. Shuri tilted her head. 

"Zen Boy?" She asked. 

"Danny's a bit..." Claire began, then shrugged. "You'll see." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Danny was in a meeting with Ward Meachum when his secretary interrupted. 

"Mr. Rand. Claire Temple is here and she says she needs to talk to you."

Danny smiled. "Send her up."  

Ward rolled his eyes. "Did you do more superheroing that I need to know about?" 

Danny shook his head. "Not recently." He sighed. "Ever since we took down the Hand, I've been trying to decide what my purpose will be. After all, the Iron Fist's destiny was to protect against the hand, but they're gone now." He could see Ward rolling his eyes, but he pressed on. "I just need to find a new direction in life. A new path to walk. A new-" 

"What are those?" A strange voice interrupted him. Danny turned to the door. Behind him, Ward crane around him to look at the new comers. A teenager was standing in the doorway, pointing down at his sandals. Danny tugged on his suit jacket. "I didn't know white boys wore sandals like my baba." She rolled her eyes. "Or my brother when he is being 'traditional'." Claire walked in behind her. 

"Hey Danny. We need to borrow a lab." She smiled. "3rd floor, right?" 

"Hi, Ms. Temple." Ward said, tapping his fingers on the desk. "Why do you need it?" 

"I don't." Claire pointed at the girl. "She does." 

The girl smiled. 

"And...she is?" Ward asked in a bored voice.

"Princess Shuri of Wakanda." The girl said. Ward practically jumped out of his seat, tripping over his feet to bow. 

"Your majesty." He said. "I'm Ward Meachum and this is Daniel Rand." 

Claire covered her mouth, turning her back as she laughed. Shuri seemed unbothered as she looked around the room. "The lab?" She prompted. 

"Right away." Ward said as he passed. Bumping Danny's shoulder as he passed, he hissed. "Why the hell didn't you tell me you had royal friends?" 

"I didn't know." Danny said. "And besides. Monarchy is so oppressive." 

Shuri tilted her head. "And being the white billionaire owner of a wealthy American corporation is not?" 

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up." Ward hissed, grabbing Danny's arm. Danny shook him off, his face growing warm. 

"My parents made this money." He said. "I didn't." 

Shuri and Claire shared a look that Danny didn't understand. Shuri gave him a pained smile before turning her attention to Ward. "Just tell us where the lab is and-" 

"I can take you." Ward said. 

"I'm sure don't need to be around my evil monarchist presence longer than necessary." Shuri turned and walked out with Claire following her. Ward waited until the two of them were safely on the elevator before hitting Danny on the back of the head. 

"You IDIOT." He said. 

"She's part of an antiquated system of government." Danny said. 

"She's an international VIP." Ward said. "And representative of a government who hasn't formed any trade contracts with any companies...yet." He straightened his suit jacket. Danny huffed. "I'm going to go turn on that Meachum charm." 

"Your dad was a psychopathic murderer." Danny muttered as Ward left the room. Ward threw a glare over his shoulder. 

"And you're going to apologize." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shuri was tinkering with the vibrainium Okoye had brought her. The Dora Milaje was standing next to the door, her arms crossed. Looking around the lab, she sniffed. "I don't understand how Americans can live in these conditions." 

Shuri looked at the disassembled arm in front of her. Her plan was to build Detective Knight a temporary arm until she could get back to her own lab to make her a better fitting one. 

Misty was watching in fascination. "And you're 16?" 

"Yes." Shuri said. 

Misty grinned. "I think I like Wakanda." She tilted her head. "Can I ask how you found out about the Defenders?" 

"One of our War Dogs lives in Harlem." Shuri explained. "They told us about Luke Cage and about you." 

"About me?" Misty seemed surprised. Okoye nodded. "Why just us?" 

"They mentioned the other colonizers." The general sniffed. "They were unimportant." 

Shuri shook her head, turning in her chair. "Our purpose in coming here was to open a Wakandan outreach center in Harlem. We've already opened one in Oakland and wanted to expand." She motioned Misty over so she could attach the first part of her new arm. "We've been in talks with Congresswoman Dillard-" 

MIsty jerked slightly. "Don't trust her." Okoye arched an eyebrow. Misty sighed. "Her cousin was a major crime lord named Cottonmouth. After he died, she took over his operation." She bit her lip. "Mariah Dillard doesn't give a damn about the community outside of what she can drain from it. You're better off going straight to the people." 

"We thought as much." Shuri said. "Which is why we wanted to meet you." 

There was a knock on the door. Ward Meachum came in straightening his coat jacket and smiling. Okoye's lip curled as she looked at him. 

"Princess, I apologize for Danny. He's been through a lot." 

Claire rolled her eyes. "Don't bullshit her, Ward." 

Ward's smile faltered slightly before he pressed on. "I just want you to know that if you and your people ever need anything. Rand Industries is here to help." 

"He really has no idea." Okoye muttered in Xhosa. Ward glanced at her nervously. Okoye gave him a huge fake smile.

Shuri bit back a laugh. Even though they'd officially revealed themselves to the world, a majority of people still thought they were lying. Or saw Wakanda as a resource to exploit.

"Thank you." Shuri said. "I'm sure you thought that offer was very generous." She stood. "And thank  you for letting me use this lab. I haven't seen machines like this since history class." 

Misty was pressing her lips together, trying to keep in a laugh. Ward paled. "I-" He began.

"It's alright." Shuri said. "It's not your fault you live in an oppressive free-market capitalist system." 


	11. Chapter 11

M'Baku was sitting in his throne room, drumming his fingers when a voice called out. "Do you really wait in here all day in order to make sure you're posed dramatically to intimidate anyone who might enter your realm?" 

He bolted up, looking around. "Who dares sneak up on the gorilla lord?" And how had they managed it, he wondered to himself. 

"Shuri." A kimoyo bead rolled in front of him. "Princess of Wakanda." The bead lit up, projecting the princess' image above it. M'Baku frowned down at it. 

"What do you want?" 

"I feel as though we need to talk." Shuri said. "You insulted my intelligence on challenge day." 

M'Baku sat back down on his throne, yawning. "What I said was true, princess. You are a child." 

"A highly skilled and capable child." Shuri snapped. "My age should not be seen as a reason to doubt my intelligence." She grinned. "I have hidden various devices of my own invention in your home. Finding them should be entertaining for you." 

 

 

 

T'Challa had no idea what to think when the Wakanda ambassador to the Jabari tribe began making frequent visits to Shuri's lab. All he knew was that whatever it was. He was glad he was not involved. And if Lord M'Baku seemed amused by and overly complimentary of the princess and her skill in stealth and surprise, then it was a good day for Wakandan Jabari diplomatic relations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not saying Shuri and M'Baku have a prank war. I'm saying the two of them practice their stealth training by sneaking progressively ridiculous things into each other's territory.  
> T'Challa's confused by it, but it helps strengthen the bond between the Jabari and Wakanda, so he's here for it. It just means that he occasionally has to deal with the gorilla lord barging into his throne room, covered in vibrainium based glitter, demanding to see the princess immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

Bucky felt warmth. Moving slightly, he squeezed his eyes tighter. Was he coming out of cryo? Though his memory was unreliable, he felt as though it usually wasn't...pleasant. He also was sure that Hydra had never played music while waking him up. He focused, drawing a breath as he felt his pulse jump with the drum beat. Right. Steve, Wakanda. If they were waking him up, that meant they'd fixed him. 

"Is he dead?" A woman asked. 

"Don't be ridiculous, Okoye." A girl replied. "Look at the scans." Bucky's brow furrowed. What was a kid doing near him? Who would let their kid near a hydra assassin. He felt a panic rising in his chest.

There was a grunt of disbelief. 

"Sergeant Barnes." That was Prince T'Challa's voice. "Are you playing dead?" 

Bucky opened his eyes. The lab was bright, surrounded by a blue purple glow. He frowned, this wasn't anything like the lab he'd been frozen in. He was lying on a table, surrounded by people. Sitting up, he looked around. "Where am I?" 

Prince T'Challa smiled. "Welcome to Wakanda." 

"Can I scan him?" It was the girl. She was running her fingers over a bracelet on her wrist and was practically bouncing with excitement. 

T'Challa glanced at her before looking at Bucky. "Can she?" 

Bucky swallowed, lowering his gaze. "I...I don't think I'm dangerous, but...I don't know." 

"He's not." The girl said. "Unless you don't trust my work, brother." 

Bucky's head shot up. Brother? T'Challa's sister was in charge of his recovery? He was hit by the depth of T'Challa's genoursity. 

"I say this is foolish." The woman in the corner said. She was standing with a giant spear, glaring at Bucky. 

"Okoye." T'Challa arched an eyebrow, smiling. 

She mumbled something in a language Bucky didn't understand that made the princess grin. 

"Prince T'-" 

"King." Okoye corrected. 

"I'm sorry." Bucky said. "King T'Challa, I can't even begin to thank you for your help." 

"Don't thank me." T'Challa said, motioning to his sister. "She's the one who did most of the work." He grinned at her with pride. "My brilliant sister, Shuri." 

Shuri held up her wrist, waving it over his head, before looking at a bunch of words that materialized over her wrist. He'd never seen anything like the bracelet before. "Sergeant Barnes." She said. "You are officially free of Hydra triggers." 

"Thank you princess." He tried to bow, feeling slightly unbalanced. The forward momentum made him almost topple over. Shuri steadied him. Okoye's brow went up. 

"This man was Hydra's greatest assassin?" She said, shaking her head. She tapped the butt of her spear against the ground. It retracted. "I won't need this." 

Shuri shook her head. "He's been cleared of all programming." She gave him a kind smile. "He's not Hydra's anything." She glanced down at her wrist as her bracelet lit up. An older woman's image floated above her wrist. "Mother." 

"I need you to meet me in garden." 

"But-" 

"Now, Shuri." 

She sighed, rolling her eyes. Giving Bucky an apologetic look, she said. "I'm working on a new arm for you. It's good to see you awake, Sergeant Barnes." Turning, she walked out of the door. T'Challa chuckled. 

"My mother does not completely trust you, Sergeant." He said. 

Bucky nodded. It made sense. "And you?" T'Challa arched an eyebrow. 

"If I didn't trust you, you wouldn't be awake right now." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  

 

 

T'Challa should have learned to never walk into Shuri's lab unannounced. For one, it annoyed her and for another there was no telling what he'd interrupt. That being said, Shuri was fitting Sgt. Barnes with a new arm today. So he hadn't thought he'd need to warn Shuri that he'd be there. He also hadn't thought to hear laughter.

Shuri was a naturally playful and joyful person. While her smiles had been fewer since their father's death and Killmonger's attempted usurpation, her laughter had been basically been absent.

"I don't see what's so funny." That was Sergeant Barnes. There was also a strange whirring noise.

T'Challa paused, glancing in the doorway. Shuri was doubled over while Barnes looked at his arm in horror. The new hand was spinning. Barnes was trying to look serious, but T'Challa knew well the power of Shuri's laughter. Sighing, he slumped his shoulders.

"Well..." He ducked so his hair covered his face, but T'Challa could see him smiling. "At least we know it has 360 degree capability."

"We already knew that." Shuri wiped her eyes. "I built it. So it's perfect."

Barnes arched an eyebrow, holding up his still spinning hand. "Yeah." He said. "Perfect."

"Quiet, Colonizer." She rolled her eyes, reaching out her hand for his arm. "It's clearly your fault."

Bucky chuckled before looking at the door. "Your highness." He ducked his eyes, looking at the ground in front of him. 

T'Challa walked up to them as Shuri turned. "Brother." She grinned. "Come, see my masterpiece." She smirked before launching into an explanation of the various upgrades and capabilities of the arm. 

"You have out done yourself, little sister." He said. "Sergeant." Barnes looked up, meeting his gaze for the first time since he walked into the lab. "When my sister frees you from her work table, meet me in the counsel room." 

 

 

 

Shuri watched T'Challa leave before clicking her tongue in amusement at Bucky. "My brother is not scary, Sergeant Barnes. Bucky." She corrected when he opened his mouth to protest. 

"I'm not scared of him." Bucky mumbled. "I just." He rolled his new arm, testing the shoulder. "He and I didn't exactly met on the best terms and I haven't really gotten a chance to talk to him much since coming off the ice." He sighed. "I don't want him to think I'm a danger." 

Shuri crossed her arms. Poor broken white boy, she smiled to herself. He was always so sad. "Bucky he does not think you are a threat." 

"How do you know?" 

"He left you alone with me." Shuri said, scanning him with her Kimoyo beads. Besides. As I heard it, the last time the two of you fought, you barely escaped with your life." 

Bucky coughed. "Is that what he told you?" 

"Uh huh." Shuri grinned. 

"I was pulling my punches." Bucky said. Shuri scoffed. 

"You were in Winter Soldier mode." 

Bucky shook his head. "You have no proof." 

"Oh really." Shuri sat in her chair and slid over to one of her consoles. "How fast do you think I can hack the CIA and find the video file?" 

Bucky grit his teeth before mumbling. "It was a draw." 

"A draw..." Shuri repeated. "Not. Likely." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Steve doesn't know what to make of the young Wakandan princess. He hadn't met her when he had dropped Bucky off after the mess with the Sokovia accords, but in the few times he'd managed to communicate with the Winter Soldier since his deprogramming Bucky had sung her praises.

She'd walked into the Avengers meeting, Bucky behind her, and proceeded to break down everything that was wrong with Tony's designs. Instead of being mad, Tony had been gazing at her with a mixture of pride and excitement. 

Steve walked over to where Bucky was standing, watching her. 

"So." he said. "This is King T'Challa's sister." 

"Shuri." Bucky said.

"And he just let her come here without backup?" Steve said. 

A smile ghosted across Bucky's face. "She's her back up." He explained. "I'm here to hold her jacket." He paused, taking in the look of confusion on Steve's face. "She likes that jacket." 

"Bucky." Shuri said. "I need to borrow your arm." 

Bucky grinned, walking over to her, holding out his arm. Shuri held up it up, waving her bracelet over it. The metal was surrounded by a purplish glow. Shuri and Bucky shared a look. 

"The vibrainium absorbs all the kinetic energy of blows it takes and redistributes it, ready to be used." She motioned for Bucky to demonstrate. He arched an eyebrow. Shuri sighed. "You are such a grandpa." 

"True." Bucky bowed, motioning for Shuri to go behind him. "Get outta the way princess or I don't show them." 

Steve felt a pain in his gut. He hadn't seen Bucky like this since...since he'd shown off his little sister's art work when they were kids. Shuri rolled her eyes and stepped back. Bucky balled his metal hand into a fist before punching the conference table. The plexiglass table top was pulverized, falling to the ground. All the Avengers jumped back. Shuri rolled her eyes. 

"Show off." 

Bucky shrugged. "I'm only as good as the provider of my tech."  

"She thanks you." 

"I was actually talking about your brother, nerd." Bucky said. "Seeing as he's king." 

"Your jokes are about as old as you, Colonizer." Shuri said. 

Tony frowned as he watched the two of them. Though he'd agreed to meet the team even with Bucky present, it was still tense. 

"How come when she calls me colonizer it's an insult, but with him it's a cute nickname." He grumbled. 

Steve arched an eyebrow. "What?" 

"She's cool and I want her to think I'm cool." Tony huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The lab was crumbling under the attack of Thanos' henchmen. Shuri ducked as another blast shook her. Refocusing, she piloted her hovercraft towards the spaceship. All she had to do was blast it out of the sky. 

"Shuri." T'Challa's voice broke her concentration. "That ship had better be piloting itself." 

"Technically." Shuri bit her lip as made the ship weave around and come in for another strike. "It is." 

T'Challa cursed. "You were supposed to be taking refuge with the Jabari tribe." 

"M'Baku told me if I wanted to fight, I should." Shuri said. 

"When I find that-" 

"T'Challa." Shuri cut him off. "Handle the alien invasion. Yell at me later." 

There was another crash that came from closer inside the lab. The simulator warned her that the structural integrity of the lab was compromised. Shuri shivered. She needed to focus. 

"That's enough." 

She was yanked from the simulator. Bucky threw her over his shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I've got her." He said, presumably to T'Challa.

"What do you think you're doing?" Shuri demanded. Bucky didn't answer. Carrying her out of the lab, he put her in one of the remaining hoover craft. "Bucky. Hey!" 

He whipped around, glaring at her. "You were supposed to be giving us cover from the mountains." 

"Once I had the equipment set up, I had it covered." Shuri snapped, waving her Kimoyo beads over the controls of the hoover craft to make them easier for Bucky to fly. He grunted, sitting behind the controls. "Unbelievable." She muttered. He shook his head and flew them both out of the lab just as Thanos' forces stormed it. Shuri pressed her hand against the glass biting back her tears. Her entire life had been that lab. She'd spent her years, creating inventing and making that lab her own. Some of her fondest memories of her father were of him taking her to the lab. They flew over the mountains, outside of Wakanda's forcefield. 

Shuri wiped angrily at her eyes. "Where are we going?" 

Bucky glanced over his shoulder before answering. "We're gong to your center, in Oakland. Thanos won't look for you there." He hesitated. "I'm sorry about your lab." 

Shuri swallowed. "We can rebuild." She moved to stand next to Bucky as he piloted.

"I know you're mad." He murmured.

"Do you?" Shuri asked. "I don't enjoy being thrown over a person's shoulder like a sack of Kava roots."

"Rebecca's dead, Shuri." He said. "My mom. My closest friend doesn't know who I am anymore..." He breathed slowly. "When Nakia said you'd snuck away, I-I'm not losing any more family."

Shuri bit her lip. "I understand. My father gave me that lab." She put her hand on Bucky's shoulder. "I know this is hard...But we are not leaving Wakanda." 

"Shuri-" He whirled around and looked up at her. 

"No." She glared. "It is my home. I intend to fight for it." She frowned at the fluctuating force-field. Her eyes widened and she grinned. "I think I have an idea." 

Bucky shook his head. "I know better than to argue with you when you get that look." He muttered. "Tell me what to do." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The force-field above Wakanda was suddenly electrified. The battle on the ground paused as everyone looked above them. The Wakandan aircrafts flew on, uninhibited, but the alien crafts broke apart, falling to smoking pieces on the ground. Out of the smoke and ash sailed a small, single pilot hoover craft.

"What in the name of Bast?" Okoye asked. T'Challa grinned as he let his suit open enough to reveal his face.

"If I had to guess, I'd say Shuri had something to do with it." He watched as a hovercraft lowered through the smoke. It opened, letting out the Winter soldier. He jumped to the ground, landing in a crouch, his  gun ready. Behind him, Shuri jumped out as well, landing next to him, her panther gauntlets at the ready. 

Okoye arched an eyebrow as she stabbed an alien who was trying to attack her from behind. "Perhaps the colonizer isn't so bad after all." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me be perfectly clear  
> I do NOT ship Bucky and Shuri. Shuri is a child. Bucky is like a hundred.  
> I do, however, think they have the potential to be one of the most interesting friendships of the MCU.  
> Bucky is basically her pet white boy. He tests out all her inventions and is constantly geeking out over the tech in her lab (remember in Captain America 1st Avenger he was really into science). At first Shuri thinks its because he's being polite, but when she realizes he has a genuine interest in understanding what she's doing, she has no problem showing off. It actually becomes a huge issue because he refuses to say no to her upgrades to his arm. Rocket launcher? Yes. wifi capable and can monitor meteorological patterns in order to predict the weather? Definitely. Doubles as an expresso machine? Definitely  
> He's also fiercely protective of her. Not that she needs it. She's his murder princess and he knows she can kick anyone's ass. He just stands behind her, holding a big gun and looking on proudly as she kicks butt.  
> But god help anyone who trash talks her in front of him.   
> She's one of the only people that can make him smile without trying. He had a sister and not getting to watch her grow up is one of his biggest regrets.  
> Shuri is also protective of Bucky. She put a LOT of work into fixing that boy and Bast help whoever tries to mess that up. He also respects her, while being a total older brother about it. Except that she's in charge. He knows it. She knows it. They just pretend he's the boss for the sake of his own ego.   
> Shuri likes his old stories and likes how everything is new and exciting to him.


	13. Chapter 13

"Unacceptable." Colleen said, sitting in front of the window of Shuri's room. Shuri glanced at her, before shaking her head. "You're telling me you haven't snuck out once?"

"I've been busy." Shuri shrugged, projecting the blueprints of the building they were in, tracing her eyes over the upgrades she'd made. As soon as she gave the all clear, T'Challa would inuagurate it as the New York branch of the Wakanda outreach center. "There are so many things to do. Especially with Council woman Dillard on my back."

Misty snorted. "The look on her crime boss face when you bought her precious center." She sighed. "It was beautiful." Shuri smiled over at the detective.

"Thanks again for the tip."

"No." Misty waved her new vibranium arm. "Thank you for the upgrade." She shook her head. "Whatever Mariah had planned for Harlem, there was no way it would be good for the people. I'm just happy we've got someone running this center who's going to empower and bring good things into the community as opposed to draining it dry and enriching themselves."

Colleen fussed with the window, frowning as she looked outside. "How far up are we?"

"About 10 meters." Shuri said.

"Meters?" Colleen asked.

"Only Americans use inches." Shuri said.

"When did Wakanda learn the metric system?" Claire asked.

"One of our War dogs brought it back." Shuri murmured, enlarging the plans of the basement, frowning as she looked at the abandoned subway line below it. "It was a pain to learn, as it's less accurate than our own system of measurement, but it was essential in order to understand what scientists outside were saying." She glanced up from her Kimoyo beads. "How many empty train lines are below this city?"

Misty grimaced. "Best not to ask." She looked curiously at Colleen. Shuri followed her gaze to see that the other woman had climbed onto the window and was opening it. "What are you doing?"

"We..." Colleen tucked her hair behind her ears, grinning. "Are princessnaping Shuri so she can see the real New York."

Claire facepalmed. Misty gaped at her before looking back at Shuri. "I'd say this isn't like her, but I'd be lying."

"Come on, Misty." Colleen said. "Weren't you saying just yesterday that she was spending too much time with Tony Stark and seeing his gentrified, unseasoned city?" She walked over to the bed, testing the sheets. Tugging on them, she nodded her approval. "Good thread count." 

Shuri shook her head. "Do you seriously think you can defeat my security system with a sheet rope thrown out a window?" 

Colleen threw a grin over her shoulder. "No offense, Princess, but I was trained by the Hand, one of the world's most lethal team of assassins." She walked over to the window,opening it, and bumping her shoulder on the sill. Wakanda might make cool gadgets, but wile you've been lounging in your palace, I- AH." A burst of purple energry threw her back into the room, sending her sprawling. Shuri lifted her fingers from her Kimoyo beads. 

"You were saying?" She looked back where Misty and Claire were laughing. 

"And that's what you get for doubting the Black Girl Magic." Misty offered her hand to Colleen who huffed as she took it. The door to the room opened and Ayo walked in. 

"Princess." She said, her eyes sweeping the room. Shuri grinned. 

"We're fine." She motioned to Colleen. "She was testing my improvements." 

Ayo arched an eyebrow. "Clearly." She regarded her thoughtfully before saying. "King T'Challa has been called to a meeting with the UN security council." Backing out of the room, she shut the door.T'Challa would be gone for hours, which meant hours of him not being aware of what she was doing. Shuri grinned. No doubt the Dora would follow them on their night out, but there was no need for deception. Turning to the other women in the room, she put her hands on her hips. 

"So, we can use Colleen's sheet rope to make our escape...or." She tapped her Kimoyo beads, activating the stealth feature, and cloaking herself. "I can show you how I usually sneak out of the palace." 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post Infinity War

This was wrong.

It was the only thing Shuri could think as she walked down the ramp of the plane onto the falls. It was so unlike T'Challa's first challenge. There was little celebration and while people were dressed in their traditional garb, somehow the colored fabrics couldn't counter the cold horror of why this day was necessary.

Shuri stood in the water, looking up at the Wakandans who had come to see. The remaining Avengers had wanted to attend, but she'd turned them down. This wasn't for outsiders and in this time, Wakanda needed its traditions. It needed a leader. And that leader was her.

Shuri's grip tightened on the spear as she looked up at the falls. The toll of Thanos was present, even now. It was in the gaps between people on the falls that indicated the missing. It was in the haunted looks of the warriors who'd fought on the battlefield and the terrified looks of those who hadn't but had seen their loved ones crumble to death.

Her mother looked at her. Shuri had always marveled at her mother's strength, but today Ramonda could not hide her anxiety. Shuri couldn't blame her. Her own heart was beating against her ribs. She could not show how terrified she was. What if someone challenged her? She was young, and even though many people in Wakanda respected her technological skill, there was no telling what they thought of her ruling capabilities.

Taking Zuri's place, his granddaughter Tayoke wore the ceremonial purple robes, presenting her to the crowd. Tayoke looked around, asking if any of the tribes wanted to challenge. One by one, the tribes declined. M'Baku and the Jabari, who had come to the falls, also declined, M'Baku glared at his warriors, warning none of them to step forward. She was grateful for the Gorilla Lord's support. Shuri exhaled, watching her mother as Tayoke asked if there was anyone of royal blood who wanted to challenge. Her treacherous heart hoped that somehow T'Challa would pop out of one of the caves in the falls declaring it had all been a ruse and demanding his throne back.

Her mother shook her head.

Tayoke turned to her. "Kneel, princess Shuri." She said. Her voice, which had not wavered until now was shaking. There were tears in her eyes. Shuri did as she asked. Tayoke had become one of her closest friends since Killmonger's attempt at the throne. She'd been so grateful that she'd been there and had survived Thanos' purge. She wouldn't have been able to handle losing T'Challa without her being there. 

Tayoke swallowed, giving Shuri an encouraging look. "I think." She whispered. "You will be an excellent queen." Clearing her throat, she faced back out at the gathered Wakandan population. "Rise, Queen Shuri." 

Shuri stood, crossing her arms over her chest. "WAKANDA FOREVER." She shouted. The roar that responded did little to ease her pain, but it boosted her heart to know her people believed in her. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shuri entered the temple, looking around at the gathered attendants. They all bowed. Shuri looked at the newly growing crops she and Tayoke had managed to salvage from the ashes. She hadn't been looking forward to this part. T'Challa had never spoken of his time in the spirit world other than to say he'd seen Baba. The idea of seeing both of them in the land of the ancestors was too much. 

"My Queen." Tayoke's voice brought her back to the present. Shuri straightened her spine, nodding. Would this be how her rule went? Her hiding her pain and her true feelings?  

She walked over to the pit with the orange soil. Lying down, she breathed slowly as Tayoke arrived with the crushed heart shaped herb. Shuri accepted, wincing as the herb burned down her throat. It wasn't unpleasant, but it was unusual. Closing her eyes, she felt light headed as she drifted, the earth covering her as Tayoke spoke of talking to their ancestors. 

She opened her eyes in a large field. Standing, she felt the coolness of the air around her as the purple and blue sky moved above her. There was a tree in front of her. Panthers were sitting in its branches. Another sweep of the landscape around her showed them lying in the savanna grass, their eyes glittering as they watched. A large panther jumped down from the tree and approached her. It shimmered before transforming into her father. 

"Shuri?" He said, his expression confused. 

"Baba." She couldn't help but throw her arms around him. T'Chaka held her. 

"You have grown, child." He pulled back. "But why are you here?" 

Shuri blinked away her tears. "I...Today was my coronation." Shuri said. "Surely after T'Challa came here you must have known I would visit." She looked around him. Where was her brother? She was desperate to see him. 

"Shuri." T'Chaka said. "Your brother is not here." 

"What?" Shuri looked around at the other panthers, hoping to find one that resembled T'Challa. "Okoye saw him die. He crumbled to dust in front of her." She pulled away from her father. "T'CHALLA. WHERE ARE YOU? 

"Shuri." T'Chaka put his hand on her arm. "Your brother is not here." 

The magnitude of her father's words hit her. "He was denied entrance to the ancestral plane?" She covered her mouth. "But he died in Wakanda." 

"If that were true, he would be among us." T'Chaka said. "Yet, he is not." He smiled as Shuri shot him a glare. "Are you telling me this is too difficult a riddle for you to solve?" 

Shuri knew what he wanted her to say, but it was so unbelievable that she didn't know if she could. If she admitted it, it would give her hope. Hope that could be painful if T'Challa was in fact dead.

"T'Challa is alive." 

T'Chaka smiled, putting his hands on both sides of her face. "My brilliant child." He said. "You will be a great leader. For Wakanda and the world. It is your destiny to help weather this crisis." 

"Baba, I-" She swallowed as tears pricked her eyes. "I never wanted to be Queen." 

"That does not mean you will not do amazing things as a ruler." He grinned. "When you find T'Challa he might find it difficult to remove you from that throne." 

Shuri bit back a laugh. "Thank you." She whispered, covering his hands with hers. "I love you, Baba." 

"I love you, Queen Shuri." 

 

 

 

She gulped air as she sat up. She was back in the garden of the heart shaped herb. Tayoke was standing above her, her hand out. Shuri took it, standing. Taking a deep breath, she looked around her. "Summon the Avengers to the throne room." She said. "We have much to discuss." 


	15. Chapter 15

The council meeting had gone about as well as expected, considering the circumstances. Shuri sighed as she walked out of the throne room. They'd completely shut down her suggestion that they help the Avengers bring back the missing people, deciding that the need for normalcy and an appearance of continuity was more important. While Shuri saw their point, but if what Thor had said was true, this went beyond Wakanda and tradition. She could not take their decision lying down. T'Challa had valued the council's opinion, but that didn't mean that he always agreed with their conclusions.

A plan was forming in her mind as she exited the council chamber. "Lord M'Baku." She said. The Jabari leader had been nothing but supportive of her ascension to the throne, and he'd been noticeably silent while she'd been shouted down by the tribe elders.

M'Baku turned, smiling as the merchant tribe elder shot him a look of irritation. "Yes, Panther Queen." He walked with her as they made their way towards the lab.

"I did not see T'Challa in the ancestral plane."

"So I heard at the meeting." M'Baku replied. Shuri laughed.

"And here I thought you slept through council meetings."

"You Panther worshipers talk too much." M'Baku grunted before smirking. "Though you are a lot less boring than T'Challa."

The comment made them both fall silent. Her heart wrenched at the sound of her brother's name and she could see from the look on M'Baku's face that he missed him too. Shuri glanced behind her at the Dora who was tailing them. The next part of this conversation needed to be kept secret.

"Do you believe me?"

The elders of both the Mining and the River tribe had been victims of Thanos' snap. Nakia's tearstained face in her father's chair on the council would haunt Shuri for a long time. Though it was nothing compared to the anger she'd shown when she'd rebuked the veracity of Shuri's explanation of what she'd seen in the ancestral plane. 

"Nakia has lost much." M'Baku said. "I think she is afraid to allow herself to believe what you told us." He tilted his head. "I was on the battlefield that day. I saw the monsters and false gods wage war on each other before crumbling to dust, along with people I've known my whole life." He nodded. "If you say there is a way that that horror can be undone, then I believe you. You are wise beyond your years, little Panther." He glanced at the Dora before leaning closer and whispering. "How will you make your escape and what do you want me to do?" 

Shuri felt an overwhelming sense of relief. She knew she'd been right in trusting him. Smiling at M'Baku, she said. "Thank you. I will need you and Okoye to protect Nakia...and the child she is carrying while I am gone." 

M'Baku's eyes widened before he nodded. "I will guard her." He put his hand on her shoulder. "May Bast and Hanuman guide you." He paused before adding. "Sister." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Shuri stole into her lab. Sneaking away from the Dora guarding her had been more of a challenge than she was used to. Taking the bag she'd prepared, she walked over to the jets. Tapping her Kimoyo beads, she prepped 3 of them for flight. They'd fly out first, distracting the palace and sending the guards out to follow them and leave the coast clear for her to leave. 

"So you are committed to leaving, then?" 

Shuri froze, looking over her shoulder at her mother. Ramonda was sitting at her desk, looking at her sadly. 

"Mama." Shuri felt as though she was a child again, being caught sneaking into Baba's lab to tinker with his weapons. Ramonda stood, walking over to her. Taking Shuri's face in her hands, she pressed her forehead against hers. Shuri closed her eyes, all her explanations and protests dying. They stood there in silence.  

"There has never been a mother more proud of her daughter." Ramonda pressed a kiss to her brow. "Go." 

Shuri fought back tears as she activated the jets. "I will return." She promised her mother. "With T'Challa." She put her bag over her shoulder before turning and running. She ran from the palace, the heart-shaped herb giving her strength. She ran to where she'd tethered Usana, the rhino W'Kabi had trained for her years ago. Climbing him, she squeezed his sides. He ran, rushing through the city, running over the field of battle where T'Challa and so many others had crumbled to dust. Arriving at the barrier, she slid off Usana's back. 

Walking to the barrier, she pressed a code onto her Kimoyo beads. A small fissure opened in front of her. It would close once she passed through. On the other side she could see Colonel James Rhodes waiting for her with a Quinjet. 

Usana nudged her shoulder. She scratched his neck. "I will miss you too." She said. "I'm sure M'Baku will make sure you are well treated in my absence. Ayo will spoil you." 

He let out a snort that sounded like it could be a whine. Shuri smiled, activating the tracker on his saddle so he'd be found and brought back to the palace.

"I will miss you too." 

Walking forward, she passed through the barrier, hearing it close behind her. 

Rhodey nodded as she approached. "You ready, Majesty?" 

She looked at the holographic projection of a jungle that hid her home from her. She thought of all the people who might never see Wakanda again if she didn't go. What was her homesickness compared to that?

"Yes." She said, striding onto the jet. "When do we start?" 


End file.
